


Tight Fit

by Kalikuks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Peapod McHanzo Week, Sharing a Bed, Suggestive Themes, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks
Summary: The issue wasn't that there was one bed.Just that it was tiny.





	Tight Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Peapod McHanzo Week snuck up on me.

"Hey, Han?” Jesse says once he’d entered the small room he and Hanzo will be sharing for their stakeout tomorrow night, “Might be a slight problem.”

“Oh?” Hanzo replies, bullying his way past Jesse to enter the room with all his gear, stopping short when he sees just what Jesse means. _“Oh.”_

The single bed provided for them is horrifically tiny. There was no way both grown men were going to possibly fit. Now Jesse understood why Genji, who had been the one to scope out a possible location for the stakeout, was snickering when Winston had warned the two agents that sleeping arrangements were going to be _cozy._

“Well.” Jesse sits heavily on the bed, wincing when the springs squeak rather loudly in protest to his weight. “We’ll just make do.”

Hanzo nods and sets about making the small living space as hospitable as he can to prepare for the next 48 hours. They forget about the bed until it’s actually time to settle down for sleep. Which leaves them both standing there in their night clothes, arms crossed and staring in distaste at the tiny bed.

“How we even gonna do this, Han?” Jesse ponders aloud, scratching through his beard, “Treat it like a couch? Ya fall asleep on me all the time on our couch.”

“This isn’t our couch,” Hanzo grumbles before he resigns himself to Jesse's plan of attack. 

Jesse flops onto the bed first and Hanzo cuddles up to Jesse best he can. The bed is far too short, and Jesse’s feet hang off the end. It’s at least warm otherwise. They shuffle to get comfortable best they can, both freezing when the bed frame screeches. They don’t move again until they are both sure the bed will hold. 

“If you drop me off the bed during the night you’re sleeping on the couch when we get home.” Hanzo gripes as he nuzzles against Jesse’s chest. 

“At this point that ain’t even a threat, babe.” Jesse pulls Hanzo closer, using his boyfriend as another source of warmth. Jesse should have worn his socks to bed, the blanket isn’t long enough to reach his feet.

Hanzo and his prosthetic feet know nothing of the chill of the room. Jesse almost envies him.

“This sucks,” Jesse mutters after an hour of silence, rubbing Hanzo’s back to hopefully help Hanzo drift off to sleep. 

It isn’t working as well as he thought because Hanzo hums in agreement. Jesse just sighs and tries to shuffle again to get comfortable, making sure to hold Hanzo tightly to him so the archer doesn’t fall off. 

“When we get home I’m killing your brother. “Cozy” my ass.” Jesse murmurs after another hour of sleeplessness. 

Hanzo’s sleep deprived response of “I already tried that. Didn’t work.” was almost too quiet to hear, but Jesse caught it and his suppressed giggles shake the entire bed. 

It’s contagious because soon even Hanzo is laughing along. Jesse shuffles a little too harshly to tug Hanzo closer for a teasing kiss, but the bed frame has given up trying to hold two grown men entirely and with a screech, the bed bends inward as the frame breaks. 

Both men just stare in shock at each other before the laughter begins anew. 

“You always promised that one day we’d break a bed sleeping together.” Hanzo teases as he moves to the floor, “Not as fun as I had imagined.” 

“This doesn’t count. We’ll break an _actual_ bed.” Jesse sends a flirty wink Hanzo’s way before he turns to salvage the bed. 

Jesse pulls the mattress from the remains of the bed frame and helps Hanzo set up the bed on the floor. The tiny mattress is not as bad as it was when it was still on the frame, being closer to the floor means there is no danger of accidentally pushing Hanzo off in the night. Plus Jesse put his socks back on. 

It’s still awkward to fit both of them on top of the mattress, but they make do. Before long both of them are finally asleep, curled up as close as they can be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat at me about McHanzo or any other of the pairings I ship, catch me on my fic tumblr [Angstgremlin](http://angstgremlin.tumblr.com)


End file.
